


Being Raped for A Demand

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil 3: Nemesis [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, Inspired by Fanart, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Rape, Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being called 'whore' and 'slut' really disgusted her. Being slapped and raped by a familiar person can be a demand and shameful to Jill.... Rated Explicit for a reason. (Nicholai/Jill)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Raped for A Demand

**Author's Note:**

> This took place during RE3.
> 
> And this is based on fan art.

****

**October 1, 1998**

_I woke up in a room, on a chair..._

_Where am I? And why did I went unconscious?_

Waking up, Jill looked around. She heard a familiar laughter in the room. 

"Well, well, well... You felled into my trap, Jill. And now I got you!" The voice said.

Soon, Jill noticed the man. It was Nicholai. He betrayed everyone so he can earn money from Umbrella. Mostly when he gets home every day, he watches hardcore porn and gives himself a handjob until he cums. He's a virgin.

"Why are you here for? To kill me?" Jill said, asking a question.

"No!...To rape you. And you're going to like it, you  _slut._ " Nicholai said, before he started kissing her.

That word really disgusted her. No one had ever called her  _slut_ before. Embrassed, she went along with the kiss and slid her tongue to his, making him feel horny even more. He pulled away from the kiss and started to take off everything he's wearing. Jill sat down on the ground and watched him. Then Nicholai went to Jill's skirt and pulled her underwear off. He put her into the doggy style and decided to fuck her anus first. Because he didn't brought any lube with him, he put her into a chokehold so she wouldn't scream and entered his cock to her anus really hard, letting his penis enter fully. 

"So, how you're enjoying it, you bitch?" Nicholai said, and lets go of her neck, letting her breath.

"Painful..." Jill answered him.

Nicholai laughed as he put his hands to Jill's neck, resuming chocking her. She felt like she going to faint because she's not getting oxygen. He sped up even faster, as his penis being pleased by her tight asshole and her hot messy insides.

"No!...please don't cum on me!" Jill yelled at Nicholai, not long before she got slapped in the face. He pulled one last thrust and came. He let go of her neck and groans loudly as he orgasmed. After he was finished, he slowly pulled out of her, which was painful for Jill. Her anus started bleeding soon after he pulled out. 

"Can I go now?" 

"Fuck no! I'm not even finished yet. Now laid down right now or I'll will fucking kill you!..... Now." Nicholai told her.

Other than getting killed by that traitor, Jill laided down as she was told. He started to lick her silt. His tongue made circular motions that made her sugar-coated pussy slippery and wet.  She started to moan when Nicholai slid his tongue into her warm slit. 

"Ugh... I'm really..."

"Enjoying this?" He guessed, then resumed licking her pussy.

"Nicholai.....I'm gonna cum.." Jill said.

He stopped licking and opened his mouth. She then came, groaning. After she was finished, he licked up everything.

"Now it's my turn!" She yelled.

Looking at her, he laid on the floor and his cock was pointing up (luckily, he cleaned his penis after he was done fucking her ass).

"...."

She made him sit up and put her mouth on the tip.

"Mmmmmmmm..." Jill sensual moans around Nicholai's hard cock while gentaly lapping her soft and wet tongue around the traitor's member.

Jill lifts her eyes and looks at Nicholai while she slowly sucks his cock.

"You're getting very good at this, Jill..."

Jill pulls herself closer to Nicholai, taking in more of his massive shaft. Nicholai gasped and let out a great moan.

Nicholai licks his lips as his eyes locked on Jill as she slides her soft and wet tongue around Nicholai's cock as she easily sucks his rigid shaft.

Jill's soft, sensual lips smoothly rub against Nicholai's cock as she bobs her head easily on his cock. The sultry, desirable vixen lathers his cock with her wet saliva.

The sultry S.T.A.R.S member slaps her wet, smoothing tongue against the bottom side of Nicholai's hard cock as she lowers her head further down on his cock while Jill takes Nicholai deeper into her sensual mouth.

"Mmmmmmm." Jill sensually moans around his throbbing cock as her hot, wet mouth fills with his sweet cum. Jill presses her sultry lips around the traitor's shaft, tightly, as she slowly bobs her head to milk Nicholai's throbbing cock.

Jill slowly lifts her head up, and tosses her head back, after swallowing more of his cum.

"So, how does it taste?" He asked her.

"Tastes so good and sweet. Wanna fuck me?"

"Sure."

He got on top of her and entered his cock inside her. Then he started to trust in and out. Jill looked at him, then she brought her lips to his. Soon Nicholai stopped and released inside of her. Then she screamed and came.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" 

"I promise." She said.

"Cause I'll kill you if you tell someone."

By that time, Carlos came and looked at Jill and Nicholai.

"What in the hell is going on?!" Carlos yelled.

"Well..."

Mad at him, Carlos slapped him and walked away with her...


End file.
